


Careless

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: BUT I WANT TO, F/F, I love them so much, simply because i could, so I wrote it, we'll probably never see anything like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Hope gets badly injured fighting a griffin, malivore's most recent nightmare. Lizzie is of course a gentle and caring girlfriend. Who also has to warn Hope not to walk over to monsters 3x her size when she doesn't know if they are dead.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Careless

Lizzie sits patiently waiting on her dad and Hope coming back from fighting the most recent malivore monster. A griffin. 

They managed to lure it into the woods away from the school. Hope and Alaric being the protective girlfriend and father that they are, asked Lizzie to stay at the school in case it found it's way back. But really they just wanted her to be safe.

Half an hour passes and Lizzie begins to worry. Usually Hope kicks a monsters ass within 10 minutes. She begins to consider going after them when she spots a glimpse of something at the edge of the woods. She readies a spell, thinking it's the griffin. But as it gets closer she realizes it's Alaric carrying Hope, who appears to be unconscious. Or more like Lizzie hopes she's just unconscious and not anything worse.

As they get closer Lizzie runs over and immediately bombards her dad with almost too many questions about what happened and if Hope is going to be okay. Alaric manages to calm her down enough to tell her that Hope will be fine. Her injuries are just quite deep and will take a little longer than normal to heal since she lost alot of blood. 

Lizzie is silent as they wander the halls, unable to think about anything else other than how pale Hope is. They just take Hope back to her room since they know her wounds will heal on their own and there's no need for concern. 

Lizzie quickly throws a towel over Hopes bed to prevent blood from getting all over the sheets before Alaric gently lays her down. Alaric leaves, saying he'll be back soon with stuff for Lizzie to clean Hopes injuries with.

Lizzie sits on the edge of the bed beside Hope and can't help but tear up a little upon fully seeing how red Hopes once white school shirt is. It looks like Hope is lucky to be alive and Lizzie has no idea what she's do if she lost her. 

She unbuttons Hope's shirt and moves it aside to see how badly her torso is injured. The first thing she sees is two deep gashes along her stomach. Lizzie assumes Hope didn't dodge a swing fast enough and the griffins talons caught her. 

Next she moves to Hopes right arm, where she finds 4 holes in her bicep. She cringes, wondering if the griffin picked Hope up and then dropped her or if it just grabbed hold of her. 

There appears to be a little blood on Hope's jeans but Lizzie thinks that whatever cuts on Hopes legs have probably healed by now. Whereas the larger wounds are going to take a little longer to heal, due to simple exhaustion and how much blood the tribrid lost.

Alaric comes back with a small tub of some gross looking green paste. He tells Lizzie he got Josie's help in making some healing paste a while ago in case something like this happened. Lizzie takes it from them and smells it, instantly gagging.

"Do I even want to know what this is made of." Lizzie questions.

"Probably not." Alaric laughs while handing Lizzie a couple rags and some bandages. He can tell Lizzie is still worried about Hope, so he reassures her that everything will be fine before going to get his own few wounds checked.

Lizzie sighs before going to work cleaning the blood off Hopes arm. Alot easier said than done since it really won't stop bleeding. But Lizzie quickly does her best before covering all the holes in the gross green paste.

She begins wrapping the bandage around Hopes arm but accidentally does it a little too tight. The sudden extra pain wakes Hope up. Her first reaction being a pained groan followed by a few swear words. Lizzie quickly apologizes and loosens the bandage.

Hope tries to sit up but Lizzie puts her hand on Hopes shoulder to stop her. "Stay lying down. You've got a couple pretty deep cuts on your stomach." She says while lightly brushing a few stray strands of hair away from Hopes face.

Hope wants to argue but she doesn't have the energy. She lies back down, looking as if she's about to fall asleep. But Lizzie knows the pain will be too much for her to fall back asleep. 

"Once you're healed you better tell me what the hell happened out there. You never get this hurt." Lizzie says, trying to sound serious but Hope doesn't miss the worry that slips into her voice. 

"I got too confident. Thought I killed the griffin but when I went to check it swiped me, I'm guessing that's why it feels like someone took a chainsaw to my stomach." Hope says, trying to joke.

"You walked over to a monster not knowing if it was totally dead?" Lizzie questions, not sure if she heard right.

"Oops." Hope laughs before groaning. 

"You are in for hell once you're better." Lizzie mumbles.

Hope just sighs, she doesn't have the energy to argue with her incredibly stubborn girlfriend. 

Lizzie finishes dealing with Hopes arm and cleaning up her stomach. Then putting on the gross green paste that makes Hope also gag when Lizzie lets her smell it. 

After all that, Lizzie gently helps Hope sit up so she can wrap the bandage around her stomach. Starting with helping Hope get her shirt off. Hope's eyes go wide when she sees just how much blood has stained it.

"Well. I don't think I can ever wear this again." She tries to joke. But Lizzie just glares at her for not taking the situation seriously.

Lizzie tries her best to be gentle while bandaging Hopes stomach. Not an easy task, she doesn't want to hurt Hope but she can't have the bandage too loose. 

When she finishes, Hope almost collapses back into the pillows as she used the last of her energy trying to keep herself upright. 

Lizzie wipes the gross paste and blood off her hands before throws the ruined shirt and dirty rags into the bin Hope has beside her desk. 

She looks back at Hope noticing she's already almost asleep. She smiles softly, glad to have the infuriating tribrid still in her life. 

Realizing she's tired herself after being woken up by the griffin screeching at 7am on the weekend, she decides she's earned a nap too. She curls up on Hope's left side, hugging her the most she can without hurting her. And then quickly falls asleep herself.

A few hours pass and Lizzie wakes up, her first instinct being to find wherever Hope has rolled to in bed and cuddle up to her again. But as she feels around she can't find Hope anywhere.

She opens one eye and finds the bed empty. Before she can question anything, the door creaks open and in comes in, now wearing one of Lizzie's hoodies. 

"Are you feeling bet-" Lizzie starts, but is cut off by a yawn making Hope laugh.

"Yeah, alot." Hope answers, sitting on the bed.

"Good. Now please explain to me what the hell happened that left you so badly hurt." 

"Well. It was flying around, trying to grab me and your dad. I fired a few powerful spells at it and knocked it down. It didn't look like it was breathing so I went over to check properly." Hope begins explaining as Lizzie sits up.

"Turns out, it's not dead. It swipes at my stomach knocking me down. And then grabbed my arm and tried to fly off with me." Hope says struggling to remember what happened after getting knocked down. "One last powerful spell killed it though." She finishes with a shrug.

Lizzie takes a deep breath as she tries to figure out how to reply.

"Hope. That griffin could have killed you. Please be more careful next time." She says, getting more choked up than she expected.

"Hey don't cry. I'll be more careful. I promise." Hope says immediately wrapping her around the blonde witch. "Maybe I'll blow the next monster up like you, Josie and I done to the arachne." She says managing to make Lizzie laugh.

"Just don't get covered in guts again, that was the worst thing I've ever smelled." Lizzie laughs.

"Trust me, I have no plans to get covered in guts anytime soon. Or ever again actually." 

"Good. If you ever smell that bad again I will be avoiding you for at least a week." 

Hope just laughs and hugs Lizzie tighter. Nothing else is said and they both decide to take advantage of the weekend and go back to sleep.


End file.
